


Lantai Dua, Pojok Sebelah Kanan

by kanasvetlana



Series: Konseling Seru bersama Pak Seungcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Commission Work by Kanasvetlana, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pining, Semua Orang Cameo, Top Kim Mingyu, lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: Ini adalah komisi untuk Kak Koomaas.Selama menjadi guru bimbingan konseling, Pak Seungcheol belum pernah bertemu murid seperti Kim Mingyu. Setidaknya sekarang, di ruang konsultasinya itu ada suasana baru.Itu berarti, ada juga masalah baru.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Series: Konseling Seru bersama Pak Seungcheol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071980
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koomaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koomaas/gifts).



> yeah akhirnya di-upload juga ke sini. terima kasih udah nungguin. terima kasih udah pesen komis di aku

Bapak Guru Choi Seungcheol tidak berkedip. Siswa bernama Kim Mingyu itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih bersih kepadanya. Dia bahkan menunduk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada sang guru, yang mengamati amplop itu dengan seksama. Pada bagian tengah amplop terdapat stiker hati kecil berwarna merah.

“Saya jatuh cinta sama Bapak Seungcheol,” ucap Mingyu yakin. “Surat ini … bisa menjelaskan lebih jelas –eh, gimana ya– maksud saya, surat ini … surat ini buat Bapak, … nah, iya gitu.“

Semakin banyak dia bicara, semakin memerah juga telinganya. Seungcheol tak kunjung mengambil surat dari dia. Selain karena terkejut, dia sibuk memikirkan respon yang tepat sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari Mingyu (yang masih membungkuk).

“Ambil dong Pak, saya pegel nih.”

“Nggak mau.”

Tubuh Mingyu tegak kembali. Dia menunduk agar bisa bertatap mata dengan Seungcheol. Menahan napas, dia bertanya hati-hati.

“Bapak … bapak nggak mau suratnya?”

“Nggak.”

“Yah, ambil dong Pak,” pinta Mingyu segera. “Di amplopnya saya juga masukin tiket konser _SEVENTY_ di Aice BSD City mingdep lho. Kata Pak Jeonghan, Bapak pengen banget nonton. Jadi saya beliin.”

“Saya nggak mau ada hubungan khusus dengan siswa saya sendiri,” jawab Seungcheol tegas. “Saya ini pendidikmu, pengajarmu.”

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Seungcheol agak heran, tatapan Mingyu masih sama. Semangat kasmaran di mata siswa itu masih ada.

“Kalau begitu, saya mohon Bapak menunggu sampai saya lulus.”

* * *

**LANTAI DUA**

**POJOK SEBELAH KANAN**

_oleh kanasvetlana_

_Adegan di sini jangan ditiru. Hormatilah gurumu. Sayangi teman, adik kelas, dan kakak kelasmu._

_Dukunglah para author yang buka komis <3_

* * *

Lapangan sekolah itu selalu ramai di hari Kamis sore. Mulai pukul empat, anggota klub futsal berkumpul dan berlatih sampai pukul lima. Biasanya, mereka memakai sisa waktu di akhir untuk _sparring_ bersama dengan pembentukan kelompok secara acak. Di sanalah Mingyu berdiri saat ini.

“Wah, tuh ‘kan emang parah nih si Mingyu!”

“Lah, Kokoh Jun!! Aku nggak salah, si Chan ‘kan jatoh sendiri!”

“Woi Mingyu!! Mentang-mentang udah jadi kakak kelas, jangan sok nge- _bully_ kelas satu lah! Baru kelas dua aja belagu amat!”

Mingyu tak bisa membalas karena tuduhan-tuduhan itu terus terdengar dari semua senior futsalnya. Semua berbaris tidak rapi di hadapan Mingyu, menyembunyikan Lee Chan yang masih meringiskan pergelangan kaki sambil duduk di lapangan. Yang terdepan adalah Jeon Wonwoo, anak kelas tiga ketua klub futsal.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dingin, siap mendamprat habis-habisan. Dia dorong bahu Mingyu sampai orangnya mundur sedikit.

“Ngapain lu tadi nge- _body_ Chan sampe kayak gitu?” tanya Wonwoo.

“Apaan sih Kak –tadi gue pelan doang, tapi dia lebay– “

Wonwoo kembali mendorong bahu Mingyu, lalu mendekat.

“ORANG KESAKITAN KAYAK GITU LU BILANG LEBAY?!” bentaknya. “LU MAU GUE BIKIN SAKIT KAYAK GITU?! MAU YA, HAH?!!”

Mingyu belum sempat menjawab, tetapi seorang guru datang melerai mereka. Pada jas seragamnya tertera plat kecil bertuliskan _Choi Seungcheol_ , beserta serangkai nomor identitas guru di bawah.

“Kalian yang lagi berantem itu tolong ke ruangan saya,” ujar si guru, “sekarang. Tau ‘kan ruangan saya? Lantai dua, pojok sebelah kanan.”

Latihan futsal di lapangan masih berlangsung walau Wonwoo dan Mingyu menyerahkan diri ke ruangan Seungcheol. Naik tangga sampai lantai dua, lalu belok kanan, dan terus ke pojok –itulah ruangan yang dimaksud: ruang konseling. Sampai di depan pintu, Mingyu menjaga jarak dengan Wonwoo yang masih tampak murka. 

“Gue yang ketok ya Kak,” kata Mingyu pelan.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, malah membuang muka. Mingyu pun mengetuk pintu. Dia mendengar sambutan Seungcheol dari dalam, menyuruh mereka berdua masuk setelah melepas alas kaki.

Bapak Guru Seungcheol sudah menunggu mereka di salah satu bilik konseling dengan namanya tertera di pintu. Seperti biasa, dia duduk di kursi empuk. Di hadapannya adalah sofa besar yang cukup buat tiga siswa berbagi, tempat untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

“Silakan diminum akua gelasnya,” kata Seungcheol sambil menunjuk dua minuman kemasan di atas meja dekat kursi mereka. “Kalian ‘kan habis main bola nih, pasti haus ...”

“Terima kasih Pak,” sambar Mingyu langsung, “tapi saya udah nggak haus lagi sih setelah liat Bapak di sini. Seger.”

Seungcheol melirik tajam ke arah Mingyu, berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Wonwoo ikut mendelik. Gara-gara tatapan si kakak kelas itu, Mingyu langsung menunduk takut.

“Nggak apa-apa, silakan minum,” ujar Seungcheol bersikap normal. “Kalau udah, kita ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit yuk.”

Mingyu hendak menyahut lagi, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, dia mendapati tatapan seram Wonwoo masih terarah kepadanya.

“Kalian kok duduknya jauh-jauhan gitu, sih?” Seungcheol bertanya santai, tertawa pelan. “Nggak apa-apa, saya nggak marah kok … ”

“Saya yang marah Pak,” geram Wonwoo serius. “Saya bingung kenapa saya harus ikut ke sini, padahal ini semua salah Mingyu.”

“Saya nggak ngapa-ngapain, Pak– “

“Diem lu, bacot.”

“Waduh, sabar dulu, sabar,” ujar Seungcheol mencoba menengahi. “Saya mau tanya Wonwoo dulu deh, yang lagi marah. Ada apa, Wonwoo? Saya tau biasanya kamu kalem. _Chill._ Kok jadi gini.”

Mingyu menyela dengan nada merajuk, “Ah, Bapak kok gitu sih? Saya mau banget lho ditanya-tanyain Bapak! Saya bakal jawab– ”

Seungcheol memotong. “Maaf, saya nggak lagi ngomong sama kamu, Mingyu. Kamu bisa nggak jaga sopan santun sama saya?”

“Ah, Bapak nih. Jangankan sopan santun, Bapak juga bisa saya jaga.”

Decak kesal disusul desah berat meluncur dari Seungcheol yang menggeleng-geleng kepala. Mingyu berkedip-kedip manis ke arahnya, berharap ada reaksi buat dia. Akan tetapi, yang dia dapatkan malah delik marah Wonwoo yang duduk di pojok sofa.

“Eh iya maaf Kak,” dan Mingyu langsung membungkuk ke Wonwoo, “silakan Kakak ngomong dulu sama Pak Seungcheol, jangan lama-lama tapi. Soalnya saya juga pengen sama Pak Seung –eh, maksudnya, pengen ngomong sama Pak Seungcheol.”

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya penuh kebencian ke Mingyu.

"Harusnya yang cerita itu 'kan Mingyu Pak, karena dia sengaja ngebikin Chan jatoh sakit sampe nangis. Saya sih liatnya gitu."

"Nggak! Saya nggak pernah mau nyakitin siapa pun, apalagi Bapak!!"

"Aduhh, kalian berdua ini ceritanya yang bener dong …"

Kurang lebih lima belas menit setelah itu, permasalahan pun selesai juga. Mingyu masih enggan dianggap salah sepenuhnya, tetapi dia mau mengakui kalau seharusnya, dia tidak mendorong Chan terlalu keras saat bermain. Wonwoo mau tak mau memaafkan Mingyu setelah pengakuannya itu. Di penghujung pertemuan, keduanya saling menjabat tangan di depan Seungcheol. Barulah mereka saling menarik tangan masing-masing, lalu keluar dari ruang konseling.

Tak ada yang bicara apa-apa sampai mereka tiba di ruang kesehatan untuk menjenguk Lee Chan bersama.

Begitu pintu terbuka, tepuk tangan keras menyambut mereka berdua. Jun, Jihoon, dan Chan ada di dalam. Mereka bersama Pak Yoon Jeonghan sang guru kesehatan, juga Mr. Hong Jisoo yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Mingyu langsung memeluk Chan di dipan.

“ _Congratulations_ ,” kata Jisoo, “ _finally,_ kamu dipanggil ke surgamu.”

“Ide saya bagus ‘kan,” Jeonghan berbangga hati, “jangan lupa traktirannya ya, Mingyu. Saya tunggu. Ini anak-anak juga nih.”

“Payah lu ah,” komentar Wonwoo yang menepuk keras bahu Mingyu. “Gue udah susah-susah akting marah, tapi lu di sono malah _kicep_. Nyuruh gue cerita, lagi! Harusnya ‘kan lu cerita.”

“Ya maap Kak,” dan Mingyu tersipu malu, “habis Kak Wonwoo serem banget aktingnya anjir. Gue kira lu marah beneran ama gue.”

Tawa meledak di ruangan itu, para guru pun tergelak.

“Eh tapi iya kok Kak, parah banget,” ujar Chan polos, “tadi saya tuh nangis gara-gara saya ngira Kak Wonwoo marah beneran …”

“Tapi ini masih mending,” tambah Jun mengingat-ingat, “daripada itu, yang lu dipanggil gara-gara kantong kreseknya Seokmin.”

“Itu tolol,” Jihoon merespon sambil bersandar ke bahu Wonwoo.

Jeonghan langsung menunjuk Wonwoo (walau dia cuma diam).

"Eh! Kamu jangan pegang-pegang Jihoon, dia nggak suka dipegang."

"Santai Pak," sahut Wonwoo berani sambil mengelus rambut Jihoon, "ini konsensual kok, dia 'kan pacar saya."

Semua orang kaget. Jun dan Mr. Jisoo melotot. Mingyu dan Jeonghan hampir jatuh dagunya. Chan memandang semua orang dengan bingung, tanpa sadar, masih berakting sakit memegang kaki.

" _What the f*uck?"_ gumam Jisoo terheran-heran.

"Mr. Jisoo, _language,_ " Jeonghan menekankan jarinya ke bibir Jisoo.

"Tapi 'kan aku kaget, _Honey,_ " sahut Jisoo. " _I mean, these guys …?_ "

"Gue juga kaget," Mingyu ikut nimbrung, lalu menjerit frustrasi. "Aaaaah, iriiii! Kapan gue bisa jadian ama Pak Seungcheol!!"

Tawa membalas ucapan Mingyu, disusul Jihoon yang meledek.

"Kenapa sih lu iri? Lu pengen cepet-cepet jadian juga?"

"Tau nih," tambah Wonwoo, "lu pengen bisa pegang-pegang juga?"

Muka Mingyu langsung memerah, dia tergelak malu sambil menggeleng-geleng. Pasangan guru di dekatnya menghela napas.

"Itu sih cari FWB aja anjir," komentar Jun yang memainkan HP lagi.

"Ih ya nggak apa-apa kok kalau dimulai dari FWB," hibur Jeonghan. "Kamu pikir, saya sama Mr. Jisoo cara jadiannya gimana? Hehehe."

"FWB itu apa ya Kak?" tanya Chan polos.

"Lu nggak usah tau," ucap Mingyu, "tapi sumpah, gue nggak ada pikiran jelek kayak gitu kok, cinta gue murni cinta pertama …"


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Mingyu sudah tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat masuk ke ruang konseling lagi. Sekarang, dia tinggal menunggu Lee Jihoon selesai. Dia tak terlalu mendengar curhat Jihoon yang masih berada di dalam bilik konseling milik Seungcheol. Akan tetapi, dia bisa menebak kalau Jihoon, sama seperti Wonwoo yang ada di ruang itu sebelumnya, tengah berkonsultasi soal jurusan kuliah.

Akhirnya, saat yang dia nanti pun tiba juga. Waktu itu sudah hampir pukul lima. Pintu bilik terbuka dari dalam, Jihoon melangkah keluar.

“Pokoknya kamu harus semangat, Jihoon!” kata Seungcheol yang mengantarkan. Dia menepuk bahu Jihoon yang mengangguk.

“Terima kasih, Pak. Saya pulang dulu,” sahut Jihoon sopan.

“Hati-hati di jalan, ya!”

Mingyu ikut melambaikan tangan ke Jihoon yang tersenyum. Kakak kelasnya itu pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini, tinggal Mingyu dan Seungcheol di dalam ruangan konseling. Mereka berdua terpisahkan oleh dinding bilik. Mingyu harap-harap cemas di ruang tunggu, sementara Seungcheol belum memanggil.

“Pak Seungcheol,” akhirnya dia berinisiatif, “saya boleh masuk?”

“Tunggu sebentar, saya lagi nelepon orang,” jawab Seungcheol.

Mata Mingyu melebar. “Waduh, bukan pacar ‘kan Pak?”

Seungcheol tidak menggubris. Berikutnya, Mingyu mendengar dia berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Dia berusaha tak mencuri dengar, tetapi tetap saja, dia jadi tahu kalau Seungcheol tengah menyuruh seseorang datang ke ruangan konselingnya ini.

“Masuk sini, Mingyu,” panggil Seungcheol akhirnya. “Sini cepat. Mau curhat apa kamu? Nggak berantem sama Wonwoo lagi ‘kan?”

Mingyu pun membuka pintu bilik penuh sukacita. Dia masuk dan menyapa, lalu duduk nyaman pada sofa di hadapan Seungcheol. Guru itu tampak santai di kursinya yang bisa berputar. Dia menawarkan keripik kentang yang tengah dimakannya ke Mingyu.

“Nggak Pak, nggak! Saya iri lho omong-omong, Kak Wonwoo sama Kak Jihoon bisa les privat Bahasa Inggris sama Mr. Jisoo.”

“Kamu mintanya ke Mr. Jisoo kalau gitu, jangan ke saya ….”

“Nah, justru itu Pak! Saya pengen ada les privat sama Bapak, dong.”

Sebagai respon, Seungcheol menghela napas. Dia berharap jarum panjang di jam dindingnya cepat-cepat menyentuh angka dua belas.

“Saya nggak buka les privat apa pun,” jawabnya datar. “Sudah cukup, Mingyu? Ingat, konselingnya cuma boleh sampai jam lima sore.”

“Tunggu Pak! Saya mau curhat nih Pak sebetulnya. Curhat _cinta._ ”

“Hmm. Menarik. Ayo silakan tumpahin tehnya.”

 _Yes, Pak Seungcheol kepo ama gue_ , batin Mingyu merasa menang. Padahal, hampir tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah guru itu. Dia masih tampak ingin mendengarkan, tetapi setengah hati. Fokus Seungcheol terpatri ke keripik kentang kemasannya.

“Jadi gini Pak,” dan Mingyu berlagak malu-malu, “ada yang nembak saya, terus saya jadi bingung mau jawab apa.”

 _Wow, ikan hiu makan tomat, bodo amat,_ batin Seungcheol _._ Cuma suara renyah keripik kentangnya ( _krauk, krauk)_ merespon Mingyu.

“Wah, kok ada yang mau nembak kamu?”

Nada bicara Mingyu penuh rasa bangga, “Ada banyak, lho Pak! Hehe! Saya jadi bingung mau terima siapa, makanya curhat ke Bapak dulu.”

Seungcheol mengangguk-angguk kepada Mingyu. Dia masih mengunyah keripik kentang yang ternyata menjadi keripik terakhirnya. Dia pun membuang kantung keripik kosongnya dan melihat-lihat tumpukan _snack_ di meja yang memisahkan dia dan Mingyu. Gerak tangannya mempersilakan Mingyu mengambil.

“Eh, sebentar sebentar. Kamu pilih deh itu mau makan apa. Saya nggak enak nih jadinya kalau cuma saya yang ngemil, nanti cuma saya yang jadi gendut. Tuh ada keripik pedes juga, biskuit, _Pockey_ …”

“Wah, iya juga Pak,” Mingyu tersenyum cerah sambil mengamati setumpuk _snack_ itu, “kok tumben nih ada banyak makanan gini?”

“Hehe, yang nembak saya pada ngasih itu lho. Banyak ‘kan.”

Tangan Mingyu hendak mengambil keripik, tetapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Kehadiran kalimat itu tak dia duga sama sekali. Pandangannya langsung terarah ke Seungcheol, yang dengan santainya, membuka sekantung kecil permen coklat warna-warni. 

“Lho, kok malah ngeliatin saya?” ujar Seungcheol santai. “Ambil aja, nggak apa-apa. Tadi Jihoon sama Wonwoo juga pada ngambil kok.”

“Yah, kirain saya doang yang boleh ambil,” Mingyu makin kecewa.

“Semua siswa saya boleh ambil, tenang. Saya sih _fair_ kalau jadi guru, karena saya tau, nggak enak rasanya jadi korban guru pilih kasih.”

Mingyu berusaha tegar mendengar penuturan Seungcheol, mengais tumpukan _snack_ . Padahal, pikirannya terus merekam kesimpulan kalimat itu – _di mata Seungcheol, dia sama dengan siswa lainnya._

“Oh, kamu nyariin surat cinta atau kartunya ya? Tadinya emang pada nempel-nempel, tapi udah saya pisahin. Itu ‘kan privasi.”

“Ngga kok Pak– “

“Permisi, Om.”

Satu orang lagi hadir di ruangan itu, dan dia adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah manis. Dia baru saja membuka pintu bilik konseling, mengejutkan Seungcheol dan Mingyu di dalam. Mingyu memperhatikan anak itu, yang mengenakan seragam SMP bagus dengan jas dan celana pendek berwarna gelap.

“HANSOOOL!!” sambut Seungcheol gembira, bahkan dia sampai bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk remaja itu. “Maaf ya, Om lama …”

Mingyu tertegun saat Seungcheol menggandeng remaja itu –Hansol– ke kursi sambil terus bicara menanyakan banyak hal. Seungcheol kembali duduk di kursinya sendiri, tersenyum riang. Dia menepuk-nepuk pahanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Hansol.

Hansol pun menurut dan duduk di pangkuannya. Agak tertunduk, anak itu tampak takut, tapi bukan karena Seungcheol. Dia sama sekali tak melirik Mingyu yang terperangah di sofa.

“Kenapa nih, Hansolkuuu?” panggil Seungcheol manis sembari meminggirkan poni Hansol dari dahi. “Sini yuk cerita sama Om.”

“Orang yang kemarin itu ngejar-ngejar Hansol lagi,” kata si remaja. “Jadi Hansol di sini aja nunggu Omnya. Hansol takut, mau pulang.”

Seungcheol menjawab _ooh_ panjang yang terpaksa Mingyu interupsi.

“Maaf Pak,” ujar Mingyu, “ini … anak Bapak? Adek? Ato _sugar baby?_ ”

Secara bersamaan, Hansol dan Seungcheol bertatap mata. Seungcheol langsung mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan sayang.

“Mingyu, curhatnya lanjut besok aja ya,” kata Seungcheol ramah. “Saya harus pulang nih, nganterin Hansol juga.”

Seketika, Mingyu merasa berubah spesies menjadi nyamuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hah? Kakak yang tadi itu murid Om. Emangnya kenapa, Hansol? Kok kamu tiba-tiba nanyain?”
> 
> “Habis kasian, Om, tadi kakaknya kayak mau nangis.”


	3. Chapter 3

Saat Kim Mingyu naik kelas tiga, ada wabah penyakit parah melanda. Disebabkan oleh virus COVID-19, penyakit tersebut letal dan memaksa berbagai negeri buat mengambil langkah _lockdown._ Segala sistem berubah termasuk sistem pendidikan, yang mana proses pembelajaran tak lagi boleh dilakukan secara tatap muka.

Betapa Mingyu mengalami kesusahan dengan kebiasaan baru itu, termasuk sekarang. Jam tidurnya rusak total lantaran dia mengejar banyak tugas di akhir bulan, yang jauh lebih parah jumlahnya bila dibandingkan dengan sekolah tatap muka dulu. Setelah seluruh jam pelajaran selesai sore ini, dia langsung tertidur, baru terbangun karena ponselnya bergetar pukul lima sore.

Masih setengah sadar, Mingyu mendapati _chat_ baru masuk ini.

> _Kim Mingyu_
> 
> _Kamu belum ngesubmit form karier minggu kemarin, ya?_

Mingyu mencoba mengingat-ingat form yang dimaksud itu. Apa ya, formnya Pak Seungcheol kali ya? Buru-buru dia membalas sambil menguap –dan langsung duduk ketika sang pengirim menge-chat.

> _Kim Mingyu_
> 
> _Kamu belum ngesubmit form karier minggu kemarin, ya?_
> 
> _Belum anjir_
> 
> _Link nya ilang anjirr minta lagi dong_
> 
> _Saya guru kamu, bukan teman kamu._
> 
> _Ini Pak Seungcheol. Baca dong nama di atasnya._

“ANJIRRRR GOBLOK!!”

Segera Mingyu mengetikkan banyak permintaan maafnya ke Seungcheol. Di dalam hati, dia bersyukur ini bukan guru lain seperti Pak Jeonghan (karena dia tahu Pak Seungcheol pasti memaafkan). Dia berusaha agar nada bicaranya tetap santai, tetapi selama beberapa menit ke depan, Seungcheol malah berhenti membalas. 

Di tengah dia menge- _scroll group chat_ kelas untuk mencari formulir yang dimaksud, ponselnya berdering lagi. Itu adalah alarm yang dia atur dengan keterangan _KONSELING SAMA PAK SEUNGCHEOL <3 _. 

Buru-buru Mingyu mematikan alarm itu, lalu melihat jam.

Sudah lewat sepuluh menit, ternyata.

Sementara dia baru bangun dari tidur balas dendamnya setelah begadang semalaman. Berkaca pada layar ponsel yang gelap, Mingyu menggeleng-geleng kala melihat dirinya sendiri. Cuma memakai celana pendek dan kaus belel, rambutnya juga awut-awutan. Belum lagi ekspresinya itu, _anjir komuk!!_

Dia mengirimkan chat kepada Seungcheol, lalu lari ke kamar mandi.

> _Pak mohon maaf buat konselingnya Bapak tunggu dulu ya_
> 
> _Saya mau boker_

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, Mingyu akhirnya selesai bebersih. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk keramas dan mengeringkan rambutnya sampai setengah-basah. Buat menambahkan kesan segar, dia juga memakai _lip balm_ merah tipis. Syukurlah dia selalu menyiapkan setelan jas terbaiknya di gantungan lemari. Sebagai dalaman, dia memakai kemeja biru muda polos tanpa dasi.

Setelah menyemprot parfum ke tubuh dan merasa tampan maksimal, baru Mingyu berani duduk di kursi belajarnya. _Laptop_ sudah siap di meja, juga ponselnya. Dia melihat Seungcheol mengirimkan pesan lagi, yang ternyata berisi pranala Google Form. Seungcheol memintanya buat mengisi form di sana dan mengumpulkan sebelum konseling mereka dimulai lima belas menit lagi.

Formulir karier yang Seungcheol berikan itu berisi pertanyaan seputar pilihan kuliah dan pekerjaan. Mingyu tak tahan buat tersenyum sambil mengisi pertanyaan di formulir itu satu per satu. Dia jadi teringat pernah mengisi formulir sejenis ini, berkaitan dengan gaya belajar dan kepribadiannya.

Dia pun ingat, Seungcheol pernah berdiskusi soal hal lain dengannya di ruang konseling sekolah (sebagai pengalihan topik agar Mingyu berhenti merayu). Tentang mana yang lebih baik antara punya tiga tangan dan punya tiga mata, misalnya.

Astaga, tidak terasa dia sudah kelas tiga sekarang.

 _Corona sialan_ , rutuk Mingyu sambil mengirim formulirnya, _gara-gara lu, gue nggak akan bisa ketemu Pak Seungcheol lagi._

> _Pak, formnya udah saya kerjain. Maaf banget Pak telat ><_
> 
> _Ya udah, kamu siap-siap sekarang. Saya call dari sini._
> 
> _Lho, nggak zoom meeting kayak kemaren, Pak?_
> 
> _Saya call sekarang, ya._

Saat Seungcheol menelepon via _Whatsapp (voice-call-only),_ Mingyu sudah siap. Dia berdehem dahulu memastikan suaranya aman.

 _“Sore, Mingyu_ ,” sapa Seungcheol ramah ketika Mingyu mengangkat.

“Sore juga, … Pak Seungcheol,” jawab Mingyu gugup.

_“Gimana tadi bokernya? Lancar?”_

Mingyu langsung salah tingkah, dia cuma tertawa malu untuk merespon. Tahu begini, dia akan memilih alasan yang lebih keren!

_“Kok ketawa doang, hehehe … ya udah deh ya saya anggap lancar. Omong-omong, kamu tahu ‘kan kalau sebenarnya, konseling kita hari ini bakal berkaitan sama formulir yang barusan kamu kirim.”_

“Iya Pak.”

_“Saya cuma bisa sediain waktu sebentar buat tiap anak yang saya ajar. Repot sih emang, tapi ini lebih efektif daripada Zoom meeting rame-rame kayak kemaren. Kamu inget ‘kan gimana chaos-nya? Hehe. Ada aja yang bikin gagal fokus, entah itu yang pas berdiri ketauan gak pake celana, atau yang pake background api neraka.”_

“... maafin teman-teman saya ya Pak,” sahut Mingyu pelan.

_“Nggak apa-apa, santai. Saya harap sih ini cuma kejadian di kelas BK aja ya, jangan di kelas esensial gitu. Kasian yang mau fokus jadi keganggu. Sekarang ini kamu pake celana ‘kan?”_

“Pake kok Pak!! Bapak mau liat?”

“ _Nggak, nggak! Ya ampuun, hahaha. Intermezzo-nya udah cukup deh ya. Saya mau langsung ke formulir kamu aja nih, Mingyu. Jadi gini, kamu pas ngisinya itu serius atau nggak sih?”_

“Serius banget Pak,” dan Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya. “Saya– “

 _“Maaf ya, Mingyu. Sekarang saya mau kamu isi lagi formnya sambil call,_ **_tapi dengan benar_** _. Saya nggak mau lihat jawaban begitu lagi.”_

Nada bicara Seungcheol itu mendadak berubah terutama ketika dia menekankan pada tiga kata itu, sehingga Mingyu diam tertegun.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan apa-apa selama sejenak.

“Maaf Pak,” sahut Mingyu setelah berpikir, “kalau saya boleh tanya, memangnya apa yang salah dengan isian formulir saya? Semua yang saya isiin itu benar kok. Saya pun ngisinya dengan serius.”

Seungcheol menghela napas panjang.

 _“Saya bacain nih ya jawaban kamu,”_ ungkapnya lelah.

“Oke.”

_“Pertanyaan: apa cita-citamu untuk masa depan nanti? Jawaban: menjadi suami yang baik bagi Bapak Seungcheol.”_

Mingyu berdebar mendengar jawabannya dibacakan. Dia pun diam.

_“Pertanyaan: apa yang menghalangimu untuk mencapai cita-cita tersebut? Jawaban: saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa Bapak Seungcheol tidak pernah membuka hati buat saya.”_

“Iya betul Pak,” ujar Mingyu segera, “karena itu, saya– “

_“Saya rasanya ingin berhenti jadi gurumu.”_

Hati Mingyu mencelos. Walau nada bicara Seungcheol datar seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa terima. Debar di dadanya terus bertambah semakin cepat, tetapi sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

_“Saya punya tugas untuk membimbing setiap siswa saya agar siap menghadapi kehidupan kampus. Juga memastikan kalau mereka mendapatkan kekondusifan untuk bisa belajar dengan baik. Seharusnya, saya pun menjadi orang tua kedua kalian di sekolah ...”_

“Pak Seungcheol,” suara Mingyu jadi bergetar, “tapi saya– “

_“... tapi ironisnya dalam kasusmu, Mingyu, saya malah menjadi penghalang buat kamu mengejar cita-citamu. Saya terpikir untuk mencarikan guru BK pengganti buat bantu kamu.”_

“Nggak begitu, kok Pak!! Tolong dengerin saya!”

“ _Saya belum selesai_ – “

Mingyu terus berkeras, “Tolong dengerin saya, Pak, saya … saya justru semangat sekolah setiap hari … karena ada Bapak! Saya sebenarnya nggak suka IPA, tapi … tapi karena Bapak tuh guru BK buat kelas IPA, jadi … jadi saya milih IPA ... ”

Penuturan Mingyu akhirnya didengar oleh Seungcheol. Dia berhenti bicara sejenak demi menunggu Mingyu bicara.

(Akan tetapi, Mingyu malah tidak bersuara.)

“ _Mingyu?”_

“...”

_“Mingyu, kamu nangis?”_

“... nggak Pak …”

_“Astaga, kenapa ya situasi konselingnya jadi kayak mau putus begini. Saya kasih kamu waktu lima menit buat tenangin diri deh, sekalian buang ingus. Nggak apa-apa, saya tunggu sampai kamu siap lagi.”_

Sementara Mingyu izin pergi untuk mencuci muka, Seungcheol, di kamarnya sendiri membaca ulang formulir karier Mingyu. Hampir semua jawaban Mingyu menyebutkan namanya di kolom jawaban, dan setiap Seungcheol melihatnya, dia menahan napas. Dia jadi bingung bagaimana melaporkan formulir Mingyu itu ke wali kelas, atau ke orang tua Mingyu apabila diperlukan.

 _Jadi guru kok susah sih,_ batinnya sembari menghela napas usai membaca, _tau gini, mendingan dulu saya ikut audisi boyband Pledis._

* * *

"Pak Seungcheol?"

 _"Oh, iya, halo lagi Mingyu,"_ sapa Seungcheol segera. _"Gimana? Udah ngerasa baikan? Udah siap ngobrol lagi sama saya?"_

"Kalau ini adalah terakhir kali saya ngobrol sama Pak Seungcheol, saya nggak siap dan nggak akan pernah siap."

Tidak ada balasan dari Seungcheol. Tak terdengar kata-kata. Mingyu cuma menangkap Seungcheol mendesah berat.

"Bapak jangan nangis," pintanya halus.

 _"Saya nggak nangis kayak kamu,"_ sahut Seungcheol.

"Saya nggak bisa liat Bapak sedih, saya mau ngebahagiain Bapak."

_"Gimana kamu bisa ngebahagiain saya, ngeliatin kamu begini aja udah bikin saya jadi sedih."_

"Terus gimana saya bisa ngebahagiain Bapak," tanya Mingyu pantang menyerah. "Kasih tau saya Pak … saya mau kok bikinin Bapak seribu candi dalam semalam kalau Bapak yang minta."

_"Gimana caranya kamu bisa bikin seribu candi dalam semalam? Pake Minecraft? Udah ah jangan ngaco dulu. Sini kita revisi form kamu."_

"Tapi jangan bilang ini yang terakhir ya Pak."

_"Nggak. Saya cuma mau tanya soal formulir kamu lebih detail."_

Mendengar Seungcheol menyatakan niatan, Mingyu menjadi lebih tenang. Dia buru-buru membuka ulang form yang baru diisinya.

" _Nanti saya izin edit form kamu sesuai jawaban kamu sekarang, ya."_

"Buat Pak Seungcheol, apa sih yang nggak boleh, kecuali pisah."

_"Hhhh. Duh. Oke, oke. Pertama, saya mau berterima kasih karena kamu udah isi formnya dengan serius, ya. Cuma, menurut saya, form kamu ini belum terlalu spesifik. Saya nggak bisa arahin kamu ke jurusan kuliah yang cocok buat kamu kalau kayak gini jawabannya."_

Mingyu memperhatikan dengan seksama.

_"Misalnya, poin kamu yang … umm … mau bahagiain saya. Jadi gini, sebagai guru, bahagia saya sih simpel. Saya bahagia … kalau liat murid saya sukses dan tangguh di bidang masing-masing."_

"Kalau gitu, saya pengen sukses biar ngebahagiain Pak Seungcheol."

_"... oke, oke. Sekarang saya mau kasih fun fact. Biasanya, orang sukses itu menemukan jalan mereka sendiri di bidang yang mereka suka. Selain … selain saya, apa aja yang kamu suka, Mingyu?"_

Pertanyaan itu agak lama terjawab. Ada jeda hening beberapa detik.

"Saya suka masak," sahut Mingyu akhirnya, "dan _handicraft._ Oh iya. Saya bisa benerin barang rusak lho Pak, walau masih belajar sih …"

Akhirnya, Seungcheol mendapat titik terang. Hatinya lega karena dia tahu cara ini akan berhasil. Sembari menunggu dan merespon Mingyu sesekali, dia mengetik poin-poin penjelasan Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ada lagi yang ingin kamu sampaikan sebelum sesi konseling ini saya tutup, Mingyu?”
> 
> “Ada Pak.”
> 
> “Silakan.”
> 
> ”Saya sayang Bapak Seungcheol. Terima kasih sudah menjadi guru saya.”


	4. Chapter 4

Para pelajar di depan Mingyu akhirnya bertepuk tangan. Barusan, dia menjelaskan profil dan serba-serbi kampusnya kepada mereka. Betapa Mingyu gembira mendatangi SMA lamanya bersama Seokmin sebagai duta kampus. Apalagi, para pelajar itu tampak begitu antusias dengan penjelasannya (terutama para siswi).

"Sekarang," kata Mingyu usai aplaus, "kita buka sesi tanya jawab."

"Jangan lupa tunjuk tangan terus sebut nama ya," tambah Seokmin.

Hampir semua siswi mengangkat tangan, bahkan ada yang bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum diizinkan. Para siswa melirik mereka dengan muak. Pikiran mereka semuanya sama – _ dasar cewek genit!! _

"Kak Mingyu!! Mau  _ follow  _ IG dong! Terus itu nomornya aktif 'kan?"

"Belom punya pacar 'kan, Kak Mingyu?! Belom 'kan?!"

Seokmin dan Mingyu saling pandang. Dari kelas ke kelas, memang selalu begini reaksinya. Mingyu jadi tak enak hati dengan Seokmin.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara seruan siswa yang mengalahkan bising.

"Woi cewek, diem dong!! Liat nih, ada model mau ngomong!"

"Wah, seriusan di sini ada model?" dan Seokmin bertanya penasaran dengan anak yang duduk paling depan. "Ada? Yang mana?"

Anak itu menunjuk satu-satunya siswa yang mengangkat tangan. Menurut Seokmin, badan siswa itu memang proporsional, fitur wajahnya pun menarik. Dia persis seperti model di majalah  _ fashion  _ favorit temannya. Seokmin langsung memberi kode ke Mingyu.

"Ya, yang cowok dulu deh," akhirnya Mingyu menunjuk siswa itu.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatannya, Kak," kata siswa itu. "Saya mau bertanya. Oh, iya. Sebelumnya, nama saya Hansol Vernon Chwe."

Senyum Mingyu hilang sesaat. Nama itu mengetuk salah satu pintu memorinya, sangat keras pula. Dia berusaha fokus ke pertanyaan si siswa, tetapi tak terlalu berhasil. Matanya malah membandingkan sosok siswa itu di hadapannya dengan anak laki-laki dalam ingatan.

Mendadak, lamunan Mingyu pecah kala Seokmin menepuk bahunya.

"... Mingyu? Lu kenapa, kok tiba-tiba bengong?" tanya Seokmin.

Begitu sadar, Mingyu mendapati seluruh mata berfokus kepadanya. Para siswi tertegun, para siswa lebih kaget lagi. Hansol bingung.

"Eh maaf," Mingyu tertawa salah tingkah, "tadi pertanyaannya apa?"

"CIEEEE SALTIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

"PEPET TEROOOS KAK MINGYUUUU!!"

"ASTAGA KAKAKNYAAAA SALTING GARA-GARA HANSOLLLL!"

"Ya ampun astaga nggak gitu," Mingyu mencoba membela diri, tetapi suaranya tenggelam di dalam sorakan para murid. Bahkan Seokmin juga ikut tertawa sambil memunggunginya.

"Kasian deh lu, ganteng-ganteng homo," nyinyir seorang siswa.

"Kalo homoannya sama Hansol kami rela kok Kak," sahut para siswi.

Untuk mengatasi situasi ricuh itu, akhirnya Seokmin bertepuk tangan (masih sambil tergelak lantaran komentar anak-anak).

"Udah dulu yuk, udah dulu! Sebetulnya saya sempat kaget kayak Mingyu juga kok pas liat Hansol, berasa pernah liat di majalah Minghao, teman saya di kampus … ya udah deh, tenang dulu, ya. Hansol, mohon ulang lagi yaa pertanyaannya."

"Iya. Maaf ya yang tadi, Hansol. Sekarang saya bakal lebih fokus nih," ujar Mingyu sambil menarik napas panjang, bersiap.

Usai sesi pertanyaan, bel pulang berbunyi. Pengenalan kampus itu pun dinyatakan selesai. Sesuai instruksi guru kepada Mingyu dan Seokmin sebelumnya, mereka mengizinkan semua anak pulang.

Kecuali Hansol.

Mingyu tidak terlalu peduli dengan siswa-siswi yang melirik-lirik penasaran kepada mereka saat dia mencegat Hansol di depan pintu kelas. Sebagai teman yang peka, Seokmin memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Dia membiarkan Mingyu bicara dengan Hansol, sementara dia sendiri merapikan  _ laptop  _ dan proyektor.

"Hansol 'kan ya?" tanya Mingyu langsung.

"Iya saya, Kak."

Ada hening sesaat di kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Mingyu mau merapikan ulang kata-katanya terlebih dahulu.

"Pak Seungcheol … apa kabar?"

"Baik."

_ Aduh apaan sih anjir kenapa jadi deg-degan banget begini padahal bapaknya aja nggak ada _ , batin Mingyu.

"Saya dulu muridnya Pak Seungcheol di SMA ini. Nama saya … Kim Mingyu. Dulu, Pak Seungcheol guru BK saya …"

"Waaah, oke," Hansol tampak tertarik.

"Nah, tapi tadi pas saya ke ruang BK, … kata guru yang lagi di situ … Pak Seungcheol udah nggak ngajar di sini lagi? Bener ya?"

Hansol mengangguk. Dia pun menambahkan, "Baru keluar, sih."

Intonasi Mingyu menjadi cepat. "Oh, baru ya. Pindah tugas ke mana, Pak Seungcheol? Kok nomor HP lamanya nggak aktif …"

"Vernooon? Kamu nggak ada  _ photoshoot  _ 'kaan? Pulang bareng yuk!"

Tak jauh dari depan pintu kelas itu, kini hadir seorang siswa dari kelas lain. Dia sudah siap pulang ke rumah, membawa tas punggungnya. Mingyu segera tersenyum kepadanya, yang balas melambai penuh semangat dan senyum lebar.

"Kak Mingyuuu! Ih, lagi ngobrol apa sama Vernon, ikut dong!"

"Haha, nggak ada penting-penting amat kok," sahut Mingyu, "sebentar, kamu … Boo Seungkwan ya? Yang tadi ketua kelas?"

Siswa itu mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dia mendekat ke Hansol, lalu menggandeng tangannya tanpa ragu di depan Mingyu.

"Iya Kak, yang kelas jam sepuluhan tadi," dan dia menjawab sembari bersandar ke lengan Hansol, yang tersenyum manis saat meliriknya.

"Oh, iya," Mingyu mencuri pandang ke tangan mereka yang berkait. "Ya udah deh, kamu mau pulang sama Hansol 'kan ya? Silakan, nggak apa-apa. Saya tadi cuma ngobrol soal pertanyaan dia."

" _ Yes,  _ oke deh kalau gitu Kak! Vernon, ayo pulang bareng!"

Sambil melambaikan perpisahan, Mingyu mau berpura-pura tak merasakan adanya aura persaingan di sini, tetapi dia sempat mendengar percakapan pelan Hansol-Seungkwan saat menjauh.

"Ih, kamu mah mau aja dipepetin orang lain terus," bisik Seungkwan yang mencubit pinggangnya. "kemarin om-om. Tante-tante juga pernah. Sekarang kakak-kakak mahasiswa. Aku tuh khawatir tau."

"Seungkwan, tapi 'kan yang om-om sama tante-tante itu ternyata orang dari agensi model yang lagi nge- _ scout ... _ "

"Terus Kak Mingyu? Orang agensi juga? Ih, kamu baca situasi dong. Nggak ada yaa orang seneng kalau pacarnya dipepetin orang lain."

Tepat setelah mereka pergi, Seokmin juga sudah selesai beberes. Mereka langsung melepas jaket almamater dan pergi ke stasiun untuk naik kereta menuju kampus bersama. Tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, keduanya berdiri bersebelahan, saling diam.

Dalam hati, Mingyu merasa agak lega karena dia menyimpulkan hubungan Hansol dan Seungcheol ternyata tidak seperti yang dia pikir dulu (setidaknya, itu yang bisa dia simpulkan hari ini begitu melihat Seungkwan). Akan tetapi, Hansol ternyata membawa berita kurang baik. Pak Seungcheol ternyata sudah tak mengajari sana, dan Mingyu tak sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel barunya.

Dia benar-benar  _ lost contact _ dengan eks guru BK-nya itu sejak lulus SMA dan diterima di kampus yang Seungcheol sarankan untuknya.

"Lu tadi kenal sama Hansol?" tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"Cuma tau doang," sahut Mingyu. "Kenapa emangnya?"

"Harusnya tadi kita foto tau, terus kita pamerin ke Minghao."

Seokmin tergelak sendiri, sedangkan Mingyu cuma bisa menggeleng sambil senyum terpaksa. Sungguh, dia tidak  _ mood  _ untuk tertawa.

"Kita sempet foto barengan sekelas, 'kan. Berhubung gue nulisin nomor HP kita di papan tulis, tadi udah ada yang ngirim foto-fotonya di  _ WhatsApp _ . Bentar gue tunjukin nih."

"Demi apa lu langsung dikirimin fotonya?!" Seokmin bertanya tidak percaya. "Apa karena foto gue dikit ya, … barusan tuh gue rasanya kayak tukang foto di acara  _ meet and greet  _ sama Kim Mingyu."

Buat menghibur dia, Mingyu langsung menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Nggak gitu, ah … lu juga ganteng kok, tapi ya namanya selera ya …"

"Ah, makasih ya udah ngehibur," sahut Seokmin ramah.

Kereta berhenti di satu stasiun dan keduanya segera berpegangan lebih erat pada  _ handle  _ yang bergantungan. Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dari saku segera. Seokmin menunggu, penasaran.

Saat Mingyu siap menunjukkan foto-foto yang dikirimkan para siswi kepadanya, dia ditelepon oleh nomor tak dikenal.

"Wah, fans lu tuh kayaknya," sambar Seokmin langsung.

"Hah buset," dan Mingyu tampak bingung, "ngapain coba nelepon jam segini? Gimana kalau ini orang lain, staf duta kampus kita gitu?"

Seokmin membaca nomor yang memanggil Mingyu.

"Gue nggak pernah ditelepon sama nomor itu sih," katanya. "Keluarga lu, kali? Apa jangan-jangan, ini penipuan yang, saudara atau anak lu masuk kantor polisi … bapak gue pernah kena ..."

"Pas panggilannya putus gara-gara nggak gue angkat, orangnya nelepon lagi nih," dan Mingyu menunjukkan ponselnya ke Seokmin. "Penting banget, kali ya. Gue jadi nggak enak dieminnya."

"Yaudah angkat aja, tapi lu diem dulu," usul Seokmin.

Dengan agak takut-takut, Mingyu akhirnya mengangkat panggilan. Tak ada yang bicara pada detik pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, benar-benar persis  _ cold call _ . Mingyu langsung memandang Seokmin, menunggu dia memberi kode  _ putusin!  _ dengan tangannya.

" _ Selamat sore, apakah benar ini nomor Kim Mingyu?" _

"Sore, ya benar ini dengan saya sendiri," sahut Mingyu sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke Seokmin yang menjauh sedikit.

_ "Oh, astaga. Benar kamu ternyata. Halo Mingyu, saya Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol. Saya dapat nomor kamu dari keponakan saya, Hansol. Kata dia kamu nitip salam ke saya ..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pak Seungcheol.”
> 
> “Iya, Mingyu?"
> 
> ”Boleh nggak kita ketemuan?"
> 
> "Hmm, yang terlambat datang harus traktir ya tapi."


	5. Chapter 5

Betapa Mingyu tidak sabar menunggu sampai akhir pekan datang.

Pagi ini, dia masih tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Apalagi selama dia di kereta, duduk sambil membaca ulang  _ chat  _ barunya dengan Seungcheol. Ingatannya tak bisa berhenti memutar percakapan pertamanya dengan Seungcheol via ponsel di kereta beberapa hari lalu, yang berakhir dengan janji mereka buat bertemu.

Akan tetapi, perjumpaan itu malah terjadi jauh lebih cepat.

Dia baru saja melangkah keluar kereta. Berjalan segera menuju gerbang keluar stasiun, dia mendapati sosok berperawakan yang dia kenal baik. Tinggi tubuhnya, bentuk pinggangnya, gaya rambutnya–

Secara kebetulan, sosok itu menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Pak Seungcheol!!" panggil Mingyu sambil mengejarnya.

Dia pun berhenti lantaran melihat Mingyu berlari. Matanya memicing sesaat. Dia bergeser dari antrean penumpang yang hendak keluar stasiun. Ketika eks muridnya itu tiba di hadapan, barulah dia tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ternyata Mingyu– "

"Pak Seungcheol."

Mingyu mengatur napas sejenak. Debar di hatinya meledak-ledak. Sekali dia menelan ludah, masih tak percaya dengan matanya.

Akhirnya, dia memeluk Seungcheol erat-erat.

"Pak Seungcheol," katanya lirih, "saya kangen. Saya nggak suka kehilangan Bapak. Saya … saya …"

Seungcheol tertegun. Dia balas mendekap Mingyu, memberi tepuk menenangkan di punggung. Kalimat Mingyu tak berlanjut lagi.

Pertemuan mereka belum selesai ketika Mingyu melepas peluk.

Keduanya sempat berbincang pendek, lalu meninggalkan stasiun bersama setelah Seungcheol mengajak berangkat. Dia tidak ingin Mingyu terlambat kuliah. Tujuan mereka satu arah, sehingga mereka bisa jalan kaki bersama.

"Bapak ke sini mau ngajar?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kebalikannya! Saya malah mau belajar," sahut Seungcheol senang.

"Wah, Bapak ngelanjutin S2 di sini? Keren! Jangan-jangan, Bapak  _ resign  _ dari sekolah karena pengen fokus kuliah lagi, ya?"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik Mingyu sejenak, lalu tersenyum menatap jalan. Jawabannya cuma kekeh pelan.

"Rahasia itu sih," gumamnya.

"Yah, Pak Seungcheol," keluh Mingyu setengah merajuk.

"Udahlah," balas Seungcheol, "yang penting 'kan, sekarang saya ada."

Mingyu tampak kurang senang dengan jawaban Seungcheol, tetapi dia malah cuma ditertawakan saja.

"Bapak manis banget kalau ketawa gitu," cetus Mingyu.

"Ih, kamu udah berani ngerayu saya lagi, ya," dan Seungcheol melengos malu ke arah lain, "males ah saya jadinya sama kamu."

Buat menambah kesan enggan, Seungcheol berjalan lebih cepat sampai beberapa langkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Pak, jangan pergi lagi dong," pinta Mingyu yang berlari menyusul, "saya tuh sebenarnya kalau senggang main ke sekolah melulu, tapi Bapaknya selalu nggak ada. Terus tiba-tiba nomor Bapak nggak aktif. Medsos Bapak juga tau-tau ilang semua. Kenapa sih Pak?"

Menghela napas panjang, Seungcheol akhirnya menoleh juga.

"Kamu beneran mau denger sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol balik. Nggak mau nunggu sampe malem Minggu aja di  _ Janji Jisoo _ ?"

"Sekarang abstraknya dulu Pak," bujuk Mingyu. "Teori, metode, isi, kesimpulan, penutup, sama sesi tanya jawabnya nanti."

Gelak pendek Seungcheol terdengar lagi. Dia mendecak sebal.

"Apaan sih sesi tanya jawab, emangnya sidang skripsi."

"Saya sampe nyariin bapak di  _ deepweb  _ lho."

"Ngapain sih kamu?! Saya nggak ke mana-mana! Jadi gini ya Mingyu. Saya tuh sempat sakit. Biar sembuh, saya menghilang sebentar dari peradaban. Sekarang, saya udah sembuh."

Mingyu terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wah, Bapak sakit apa?"

Seungcheol menghela napas. "Hayo, nggak ada sesi tanya jawab sekarang! Tadi kamu bilang hari ini abstraknya doang. Ya itu tadi. Sini kamu, katanya ada kelas pagi …"

Ketika tangan Seungcheol memanggilnya, Mingyu kembali terkejut sampai isi perutnya jumpalitan. Akan tetapi, kejutan yang satu ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan buat dia. Senyumnya lenyap semua.

"Pak Seungcheol, …"

(Dia terlalu  _ shock  _ buat lanjut bertanya).

"Apa lagi, Mingyu? Ayo sini. Kamu ada kelas pagi 'kan, cepat."

"Pak Seungcheol, itu …" Mingyu menahan napas, " … cincin Bapak …"

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Dia ikut berhenti melangkah di jalan setapak yang mereka lewati. Pandangan heran dia lemparkan ke Mingyu yang tampak terguncang.

" _ Haaaah? _ Kamu bilang apa tadi, saya nggak denger."

Mingyu menelan ludah. Rasanya sesak. Kata-katanya tak mau keluar walau sudah di ujung lidah. Sementara itu, Seungcheol jalan mendekat. Namun di dalam pikirannya, sosok itu malah menjauh.

Apalagi ketika Seungcheol melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, oh, betapa cincin keperakan di jari terlihat.

"Mingyu? Mingyu? Kenapa kamu, kok pucat? Kamu sakit?"

Masih dirundung ketidakpercayaan, Mingyu pun meraih jemari Seungcheol di depan wajahnya. Tak ada penolakan. Dia mengamati satu jari Seungcheol yang berbalut cincin.

"Pak Seungcheol," dan suaranya menjadi serak.

"Iya, Mingyu?"

"Ini … cincin ini, Bapak yang …" dia menggeleng cepat, "... dari siapa, Pak? Sejak kapan? Bapak kok … nggak bilang …?"

"Oh, ini? Yang saya pake? Bagus ya?"

Mingyu memasang senyum terpaksa. 

"Bagus, Pak …"

Seungcheol, kebalikannya, tampak ceria. Dia melepaskan cincin di jari agar Mingyu bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Iya, ini bagus banget dan saya suka! Kalau kamu mau juga, nanti malam Minggu kita sekalian aja ke tokonya, terus beli yang  _ couple _ . Kamu mau 'kan pake cincin  _ couple- _ an sama saya, Mingyu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pak Seungcheol, kenapa Bapak baru bilang iya sekarang?”
> 
> ”Karena Mingyu minta saya menunggu sampe lulus."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kayaknya kalau ditaro di situ nanti malah ngehalangin jalan deh," kata Seungcheol kepada Mingyu. "Coba kamu ke situ dikit."

Mingyu menurut. Dia mendorong sofa empuk untuk dua orang yang masih baru itu sesuai dengan perintah Seungcheol. Setelahnya, dia pun menghembus napas puas dan menyeka keringat di leher.

(Diam-diam, Seungcheol melirik, lalu menahan senyum.)

“Saya bilang ke situ, kamu malah ngejauh.”

“Eh iya maaf Pak.”

Mingyu menarik sofa itu lagi sesuai arah jari Seungcheol.

"Eh tunggu, tapi," ujar Seungcheol sembari menunjuk ponselnya, "kalau menurut denah apartemennya, enakan taro di situ tadi…"

"Ah, Bapak parah," keluh Mingyu setengah tertawa. "Ini sofanya berat, lho Pak. Baru sofa doang. Meja belum. Perabot lain belum.  _ Kitchen set  _ belum.  _ Spring bed  _ juga belum."

"Ya 'kan kamu sendiri yang pengen rapiin apartemen kita  _ sendiri _ ," sahut Seungcheol yang lalu ikut tertawa. "Kamu bilang  _ oh, gampang Pak, nggak usah panggil teknisi, saya sama Bapak 'kan kuat. _ "

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Bibirnya mencibir sebal selama Seungcheol masih tergelak. Dia pun menyerah dengan sofa itu, dan memilih untuk duduk bersandar senyaman-nyamannya.

Seungcheol langsung bergabung. Dia duduk di sebelah Mingyu, sangat dekat sampai paha mereka bersentuhan. Mingyu meliriknya dengan pandangan kesal, dan sebagai balasan, Seungcheol hanya menaikkan alis sembari memajukan bibir secara manis.

Decak pelan Mingyu terdengar. Dia membuang muka.

“Yah, gitu doang marah nih?” goda Seungcheol sembari menggaet lengan Mingyu. “Eh? Mingyu? Kemarin yang bilang bakal kuat ngangkat-ngangkat siapa sih, saya mau tau dong? Mingyuuu?”

“Nggak tau ah, males,” rajuk Mingyu pelan, padahal di dalam hatinya ada bunyi  _ duar _ . Dia sengaja tak mau melihat Seungcheol.

Kali ini, Seungcheol mengajak bergandeng erat. Tangannya yang lain terarah ke wajah Mingyu, menekan-nekan pipi dengan satu jari.

“Hei, kamu kok nggak sopan nih sama saya,” gumamnya agak merendahkan suara, “kok saya dicuekin. Liat sini dong, Mingyu.”

“Nggak mau.”

“Mingyu.”

“Udah ah, Pak Seungcheol. Jangan pegang-pegang, saya keringet–”

Perkataan Mingyu berhenti mendadak karena dia terkejut. Seungcheol baru mengecup pipinya. Dia berbisik di dekat telinga. 

_ “Jangan panggil ‘Pak Seungcheol’, saya ‘kan bukan gurumu lagi.” _

Mingyu menahan napas, dia melirik Seungcheol yang tersenyum. Di depan matanya, Seungcheol mengangkat jari mereka yang berkait. Sepasang cincin yang sama melingkari kedua jari manis.

“Tapi Pak– “

Seungcheol membungkamnya dengan ciuman penuh di bibir. Tanpa menunggu, Mingyu langsung membalas. Genggaman tangannya dia lepas, berpindah ke rambut Seungcheol. Dia merasakan jari Seungcheol merengkuh lehernya, mengerang kecil.

Ciuman kedua, Mingyu yang memulai. Dia sentuhkan lidahnya juga. Seungcheol agak kewalahan, mendorong pelan bahu Mingyu.

“Oh, …  _ wow _ .”

Seungcheol, yang tahu kalau itu bukan suara Mingyu, langsung membuka mata. Ternyata Mingyu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya saling menatap, bingung, bertanya dengan gerak bibir.

Mereka pun sama-sama melirik ke pintu apartemen.

Terbuka lebar, ternyata. Baik Seungcheol maupun Mingyu lupa menutupnya ketika barang-barang mereka tiba. Kini, di depan pintu memang tak ada siapa-siapa, tapi mereka bisa mendengar omelan.

“Ih tuh ‘kan kamu mah udah aku bilangin dari tadi kita datengnya jangan jam segini, kepagian tau! Itutuh liat om kamu lagi … lagi ...  _ lagi sibuk _ ! Barang-barangnya juga masih pada dikardusin!”

“Ya maaf … habisnya kamu bilang ‘kan pengen cepet-cepet makan masakannya Kak Mingyu, jadi aku  _ go  _ aja sama kamu.”

“Ya tapi kamu bilang  _ dooong _ kalau om kamu  _ baruuu _ banget pindahan. Nih, kompornya aja masih di kardus, barangkali pancinya masih belom di- _ checkout _ , terus mau masak pake apaan?”

“... ya udah, iya iya, maaf ...”

Seungcheol menahan tawa sambil tersenyum ke Mingyu. Dia jelas-jelas tahu siapa di depan pintu mereka. Sementara itu, Mingyu malah menepuk dahi, lalu menatap panik.

“Eh iya, pancinya udah di- _ checkout  _ belum ya?”

“Udah saya  _ checkout- _ in sebelum stoknya abis,” sahut Seungcheol. “Kita ke depan dulu yuk. Nggak enak, ada tamu disuruh diri doang.”

“Ya udah, ayo deh Pak.”

“Kamu aja deh, saya malu jadinya.”

Setelah berdebat agak lama, akhirnya mereka berdua menyambut tamu di pintu depan, sambil bergandeng tangan.

Kedua tamu tersebut berhadapan di sebelah pintu. Yang punggungnya nyaris menempel ke dinding adalah Hansol Vernon Chwe, keponakan Seungcheol. Di depannya ada Boo Seungkwan, kekasihnya yang sudah lama dia kenalkan ke Seungcheol.

“Hansol? Seungkwan? Masuk yuk,” sapa Mingyu ramah.

“Eeeeh Kak Mingyu, Om Seungcheol,” sahut Seungkwan tak kalah ramah. Dia menunduk sedikit kepada Mingyu dan Seungcheol, lalu berpindah dari hadapan Hansol ke sebelahnya.

Entah kenapa, tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Mingyu dan Seungcheol saling lirik. Seungkwan menyikut Hansol yang malah menatapnya balik. Dia pun tersenyum ke Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menghela napas.

“Aduh maaf Om, Kak, saya sama Vernon  _ timing _ -nya jelek banget ya,” ucapnya langsung sembari menambahkan  _ gesture  _ tangan yang khas. “Barangkali mau, hmm, kita beliin sarapan apa dulu, gitu? Atau minum, gitu? Capek nggak siih ngangkat-ngangkat.”

“Santai aja ah, tapi iya nih Om capek banget,” keluh Seungcheol sambil memandang Hansol. “Barangnya banyak, tapi kami berdua.”

“Iya, saya juga,” tambah Mingyu. “Padahal saya mau masakin kalian.”

“Ih, ya udah Om, saya sama Vernon bantuin deh! Kita hari ini nggak mau ngapa-ngapain kok, cuma mampir ke sini aja, iya ‘kan?

Hansol tidak merespon. Seungkwan komat-kamit menyuruh dia mengatakan iya, sampai Seungcheol dan Mingyu tertawa.

“Ya udah deh, iya,” jawab Hansol akhirnya, pasrah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mingyu, kok pacarnya Hansol makin semok ya?”
> 
> ”Ah, Pak Seungcheol juga, saya makin suka liatnya."


End file.
